


Cherry Boy

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [166]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: "You're quite the blushing virgin, Misaki."





	Cherry Boy

Saruhiko would probably never get tired of Misaki turning red and flustered when Saruhiko pinned him down with his body.

"You're quite the blushing virgin, Misaki."

"Shut up!" Misaki scowled and that pretty flush only spread further.

Saruhiko leaned down to steal the breath from Misaki's lungs and revel in the way Misaki scrabbled at his shoulders and back with eager hands, knowing no one else had ever had this or ever would, not Mikoto, not anyone. Just him. Just them.

He drew back and eyed the dazed look on Misaki's face appreciatively as he grinned. "Whatever you say, virgin."


End file.
